


Frenzy

by aneon00



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneon00/pseuds/aneon00





	1. Red is dangerous

The sun is slowly setting in the horizon and yet I am still here in my manager's office. It's been three days since I was suspended for talking back to my boss. He reprimanded me because of my red hair and discussed the company policies. That also was the day when the guy I'm living with left me in a mountain of debt. I sighed when our supervisor entered, put down my leg from the chair and pushed my hair behind my shoulders.

"Kichirou-san, I regret to inform you that you already reached three violations. You know very well, for working around a year already in our company, that three violations is subject to termination," she talked to me in a calm, business-like voice.

"Yeah, I saw this coming," I waved my hand at her. "And that is for red hair?" I added. 

Her eyes looked straight at mine and answered an icy "Yes." 

I stood up and held my bag over my shoulder. "If there's no stopping you, fine." If I'm not mistaken despite her professional facial expression, she looks regretful of what she said. 

"Kichirou-san, you will surely be missed. Your performance was superb but your behavior.." Talk about tact. 

I smirked and laughed. "Who cares? You terminated me because of my hair color.." I shrugged and left.

The streets were busy and I'm irritated of the people passing by. It seems like they do not have anything to worry about. I am not that blind and naive of the grounds of my termination from Seizano Media... and it's not because of the hair. My personal affairs have been distracting me which gave birth to my foul tongue and short temper. When I find something that pisses me off, I give in to the rage. My supervisor was right with my exemplary work. This isn't to brag but she mentioned before that because of my creative ideas, our magazines won "Best Design" awards. But hell, who would want a warfreak graphics designer?

I passed by the convenience store and decided to get beer and cigarette. An employee was stacking cases of beer and noticed that there's only one left. 

"Mou, and I felt like drinking a lot tonight," I rolled my eyes and when I was to reach for it, a guy who just arrived took it unhesitatingly. 

"What the fuck?!" He looked at me and said nothing. 

"Oi, that's mine" my annoyance is heightening. I lost my job, now my beer. 

"I didn't see your name anywhere here," he replied heading for the counter. "A pack of cigarette please," I heard him order. 

"Do you prefer a particular brand sir? This is the last pack, our stocks will arrive tomorrow," the staff told him. To get back at him for the beer, I sped right to the counter to get the cigarette pack. 

"Oi! I just got that!" he snarled at me. 

I immediately took my wallet and gave a bill to the counter before lighting a stick. "Booyah," I puffed in his face and left him with a satisfying look of annoyance. 

It was already dark when I arrived at the apartment. 

"Oi Kichirou!" It was the landlady. She could've just at least let me unlock the door. 

"Yo~ landlady-san.." I lazily answered. 

"Today's the deadline for your rent or I'll kick you out," she sneered. 

"Oh come on, it's not even the end of the month yet," I said to her wishing she would just go away. 

"You promised you'll pay today. Don't make me repeat what I said," she told me, her eyes glaring. 

"Fine fine!," I rummaged my bag for my wallet and didn't feel it there. "Are?" I looked for it again but didn't find it. 

"Shit!" I tried to remember where I last used it. The convenience store! I must have left it when I immediately paid for the cigarette. "Chotto ne! I'll be right back!" I ran towards the street letting the shout of the landlady calling to me fade away.


	2. The rain too, shall pass

Fucking rain. I was supposed to leave the office when it rained really hard. The nearby buildings were barely visible because of the mist. When I averted my gaze to attend to an email, I thought I was in heaven when I looked again. 

"What a pain," I murmured, tapping on my laptop for weather updates. 

"They said it's not a storm," Kagumi told me. His curly brown hair covered his face so I don't know if he's talking to me. He's focused on proofreading our event proposal which added to my confusion. 

"Yeah. I think I'll grab a couple of drinks to pass the time," I replied anyway. 

"Care if I join?," he said again. This time I'm sure he's talking to me. 

"So you really are talking to me," I grinned while propping my elbow on my desk, facing him. Kagumi brushed his hair back showing his usual poker face. I am not sure if it's just me, but I find him attractive. Don't get me wrong, that's just a casual appreciation for the opposite sex. 

"We're the only ones here. Who else will I talk to?," his expression didn't change. I shrugged and started to pack my bags. He also closed his laptop and the proposal. 

"Ready if you are," I told him, swinging my bag to my back. "Yeah, let's go" he replied heading for the elevator.

We went to the bar near our office, shared cigs and bought a bucket of beer. "So how's it going with your new roommate?" puffing a smoke as he asked. 

I rolled my eyes and tied my hair to a bun. "Nothing, I barely see him anyway," I answered. I took another drink. "That guy is an editor and based on his daily routine, he goes home around midnight. There isn't enough time to have something going on," I added. 

Takano Masamune became my roommate after he held my wallet hostage when he accidentally (or intentionally) picked it up from the convenience store. I pissed him that time for snatching the last pack of cigarette sold and puffing smoke on his face after. That was my revenge for buying the last bottle of beer in the same store when I was in dire need. It backfired when I left my wallet at the counter and ended up in his hands. He said he'll give it back to me if I agreed to get him an apartment. Silly me told him that I have an apartment and invited him over. 

Kagumi flicked my forehead. "You look weird. What are you thinking about?," he said. I blinked and sipped for another drink. What a wrong time for reminiscing. I looked outside and noticed that the rain stopped. It was also late in the night and I believe the traffic eased. "Yatta, we can go home now," I told Kagumi. His eyes were fixed on mine. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?," I asked. He shook his head. He smiled and called for the waiter. 

"See you tomorrow. Thanks for the company," I waved at him since I'll be heading for the subway in the opposite direction. "See you," he said plainly and left.

I managed to take the last train home since it was already past the rush hour. My apartment is around the corner from the station and I'm thankful for the close proximity, now that my bed is calling me. I yawned as I unlock the door. 

"Oi," a cold low voice called out to me. It was Takano. He is surprisingly early today. 

"Yo," I waved my hand, not paying any mind. I headed straight to my bedroom because my eyesight is feeling. 

"Oi! I'm talking to you!," he raised his voice and started to walk towards me. 

"Why the fuck are you shouting?! Goddammit I'm sleepy!" I shouted back at him. The inconvenience I experienced today was too much already and when I get home this is what I get? What the fuck is his problem? He answered me with a glare which pissed me off more. 

"Answer me you bas-" I was cut off when he pulled my wrist, pressing my body close to him. His arm wrapped around my waist and I felt his breath on my neck. 

"You're late and you reek of alcohol and smoke," he whispered. I tried to wriggle free but he was too strong. 

"I needed to let the rain pass," my voice grew weak and I blame it to how my body and logic reacts to his touch. 

"I lost quite a lot of time waiting," he said as he slowly pulled away. 

Takano locked his eyes on mine, killing me with his melting gaze. I wondered why he was waiting and why he was damn early. Also why is he mad? But before I could ask him anything, he already pressed his lips on mine, pushing me to my bedroom door. He parted my lips with his tongue, forcing its way into my mouth. His kiss is devouring me, like he was holding something back for a long time. I pulled away a bit to catch my breath but as the impatient guy he is, it took me less than a second to get the air I need.


	3. Honesty while tipsy

"Takano.." I called out to him. We shared a long, passionate kiss which literally can pass me out. 

"Work finished earlier than expected that's why I'm early," he shrugged. "I'm used that you're always home before me.. but it was already night and my roommate is still not home," he stroked my hair, twirling the tips with his finger. I let out a soft chuckle upon hearing "roommate". He frowned. "What's funny?," he asked with his brows furrowed. 

"You do not kiss your roommate like that," I sneered at him. He loosened his embrace to let me breath. 

"Is that so? What do I call you then? You are my roommate and we kiss all the time. No struggling by the way," he said, stepping back. I let out another yawn and rubbed my eyes. 

"Well yeah, not that I mind about kissing.. but for struggling, let me remind you that I attempt to struggle everytime," I told him straightforwardly. He let out a chuckle and smiled. 

Ever since Takano moved in with me, he was always in a daze. He's always absorbed with work and we never get the chance to get to know about each other. All I know is that he works as an editor and he helps me pay my rent on time. He's 25 years old, two years my senior and single. I knew about his relationship status when the landlady asked him. 

Until that day when he went home late and slightly drunk from a beer party at his office. 

"Okaeri," I greeted him since I just arrived myself. I didn't notice that he was tipsy so I offered him a can of beer. 

"Hidoi~ getting a tipsy man more tipsy," he hiccupped, smirking at me. 

"Oops!," I tried to get the can back but he already lifted the tab and drank everything in one go. 

"What the- you got a problem at work?," I asked him while sitting him down at the couch. He looked into my eyes for the first time and I felt my heartbeat stop with his gaze. I bit my lip and averted my gaze. Takano smiled a little and kissed my cheek. 

"You're blushing," he chuckled as he pointed at my beet red cheeks. I pushed him away but he got hold of my wrist. 

"Let me go you drunk!" I wriggled my hand free but he just held on stronger. He's like a kid who doesn't want to lose a competition. 

"Do you find me annoying? Do you hate me Kichirou? When I stole your beer from you?" he shooted random questions one after another. I sighed and flicked his forehead. 

"No," I briefly answered. "Now let me go. I want to have my dinner," I added. 

Takano surprised me when he pulled me to a hug, his eyes brimming with tears. "Don't hate me.. I don't want to be alone," his voice was breaking. As much as I want to leave him be, my curiosity welled up. They say one can be truly honest when they're drunk. Is Takano one of those? With the way he looks right now, it looks like there's something hidden within him that he doesn't want others to see. 

"Kichirou," there's longing in his voice when he called out my name. When I turned to look at him, he's already an inch closer. I gulped and in a second, I felt his cold lips press on mine. My mind tells me to push him away but hearing him beg for my company earlier, I decided not to. When he felt I didn't object, he kissed me harder. His kisses came natural and I can say he's a good one. I slid my arms around his neck and the next thing I know, I'm responding to him. We pulled away when we were both breathless and when he caught enough air, he took my lips again. I felt him smile on my lips. "You're warm," I heard him say and propped his head on my shoulder.

The next morning, I didn't see him around the apartment before I left for work. "Maybe he'll forget about what happened last night," I mumbled to myself. It was still early so I decided to grab coffee from a nearby cafe. 

"Ohayou Kichirou-san!," the barista greeted as I entered. I am already a regular here so there's no way she can't recognize me. 

"Yo~ the usual please," I told her and she made my drink immediately. 

"Kichirou," a familiar voice called out to me. I turned around and confirmed it was indeed him. 

"Takano," I replied. "Feeling better?" He stared at me before he answered with a nod. 

"My head's still fuzzy.. I can't remember how I ended up in my room last night," he said after grabbing his own order of iced coffee to go. We stepped aside to make way for the other customers. 

"You can't remember anything from last night?," I asked him. 

"Kichirou-san, your coffee's up!" the barista called out. I took my coffee and turned to Takano. "Whew~ what a sad drunk you are. Ja~ I'm off," I told him off as I reach for the store's exit. 

I do not necessarily feel bad about him not remembering since it's already expected but somehow I wanted him to remember. It's unfair if I'm the only one who can still feel how his lingering kiss felt like. I blushed at my own thoughts and sipped my coffee.


End file.
